Keone Young
Keone J. Young (born September 6, 1947 in Honolulu, Hawaii, USA) is an American character actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2008) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Captain Li (ep18), High Sage, Jeong Jeong, Screaming Man (ep16), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Operative (ep23) *Batman Beyond (2001) - Dr. Ho (ep51) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2017) - Mr. Uehara (ep34), Sumo (ep34) *Ben 10 (2007) - Ishyama (ep32) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Cop (ep38), Julie's Dad (ep38), Repair Man (ep38) *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2006) - Additional Voices *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Sensei (ep6) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1988) - Prince Yen-Moon (ep30) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Long Lao Shi, Brownie#3 (ep8), Reporter (ep13) *Disney's DuckTales (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2005) - Long Lao Shi (ep52) *Disney DuckTales (2017) - Delivery Man (ep1), Game Voice (ep1) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2007) - Dancer (ep2), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2014-2017) - Wu-Chang *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Tron: Uprising (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Wu Yong (ep42) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Maitre D' (ep9) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1984-1986) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - Hard Master/Arata *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995-1999) - Abhuhji (ep13), Butler (ep30), Watchmaker (ep30) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Kaz Harada, Announcer (ep12), Audience Member 1 (ep38), Bear (ep21), Big Foot Creature (ep19), Boy (ep20), Chicken (ep16), Crowd (ep4), Delivery boy (ep12), Domo, Domotaur (ep31), El Diablo (ep2), Engineer (ep9), Evil Kaz (ep37), Fan (ep4), Gorilla (ep11), Kazius (ep31), Leprechaun Caller (ep18), Lobster 1 (ep25), Mega Bully (ep5), Merlin (ep30), Monkey (ep21), Penguin (ep10), Policeman (ep33), Security Guard (ep1), Shark (ep11), Skiers (ep21), Teenage Boy Rider (ep20), Townsperson 1 (ep5), Traffic Announcer (ep9), Waiter (ep12), Were-Kaz (ep20) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2003) - Additional Voices *Jem (1986) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - Dr. Chin (ep12) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2013) - Isao *MAD (2013) - Shingen Yashida (ep101), Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2007) - Guy#1 (ep37), Howard (ep37), Vacu-san (ep37) *Samurai Jack (2003-2017) - Bandit (ep55), Caveman (ep37), Dog Owner (ep37), Monk (ep59), Young Emperor *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2017) - Commander Sato *Static Shock (2000) - Mr. Lee (ep9) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2004-2005) - Monster Guard 1 (ep34), Super Quasar *Teen Titans (2005) - Katarou (ep43) *The Batman (2004) - Katsu (ep6) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Kuan Ti (ep9) *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Northern Soldier, Additional Voices *The Mighty B! (2008) - Bear Leader (ep5), Mr. Wu, Open Door 3 (ep9), Paint Drying Man (ep7), Teen Boy (ep6) *The Powerpuff Girls (2004) - Monk (ep67), Server (ep67) *The Proud Family (2003) - Additional Voices *The X's (2006) - Reporter (ep12), Viper (ep12) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Dragon Goon#2 (ep95), Martin Li/Mr. Negative (ep95) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (ep17) *Young Justice (2011) - Sensei (ep6) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) - Matsuhiro 'Shorts' *Gesar (2012) - Guard#2 'TV Mini-Series' *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1986) - Super Ninja 'TV Specials' *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Commander Sato *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Commander Sato, Imperial Technician, Imperial Technician#3 *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) - Chef, Daizo, Saico-Tek Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2015) - Disonasu Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Bee Video Games 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Chinese Secret Police, Ronald Sung *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017) - Rumi Mori *Dead Island: Riptide (2013) - Marvin, Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Andrew Chin, Han Lee *Empire Earth III (2007) - Additional Voices *Fracture (2008) - Additional Voices *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Chen Stormstout *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (2003) - Chin Shi-Huang-Ti, Marshall Kai *Law & Order: Dead on the Money (2002) - Paul Kim *Men of Valor (2004) - Captain Van Bao *Project: Snowblind (2005) - Sgt. Major Chung *Rage (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Steel (2006) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Kuzo *SWAT 4 (2005) - Hyun Jun Park *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Mr. Chen *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Additional Voices *The Mark of Kri (2002) - Narrator *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Pak-Suo Won *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Big Chong, Jimmy Fu, Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Silver Samurai 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Morikawa *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Joe Hayabusa, Villager *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Joe Hayabusa *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Joe Hayabusa *Red Ninja: End of Honor (2005) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (90) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2019. Category:American Voice Actors